Demigod Academy
by TheShmee3
Summary: "What is that?" "A Hellhound, creatures of the underworld." Tori and Christian go to camp half blood where they meet Percy, Adrian, Rose and the others.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I do own Christian, Tori, James, Emily, and Adrian. Thanks for reading, I will update soon.**

Tori-

"Christian come on! We're gonna be late!" I shouted. My twin was taking for ever to get ready and he was gonna make us be late for school.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He shouted and raced down the hall.

We started walking towards James's house. I knocked on the door.

"Hey," He greeted. "Lets go."

We headed off to school. When we got there the parking lot was crowded, like usual. But today wasn't a usual day for juniors. It wasn't super weird or anything, just a field trip day.

We were going to Long Island, NY. It wasn't that big of a deal, I had been there many times before, I lived in NY at the time.

"Everyone on the busses! Quickly, now, hurry up." We heard our teacher, Mr. Bruner (**hint, hint)** shouted.

We rushed on to the bus and then we were off.

Unknown-

"Have you gotten hem safely onto the buss?" the bearded man asked.

"Yea, there on. They will arrive at the camp, no problems." The younger one said.

"They we shall pray we're not attacked." said the bearded man.

Tori-

When we finally arrived I was the first one off the bus.

"Whoa, slow down sis." Christian laughed. I glared at him.

"Oh my god. What is _that_!" There in front of me, was a giant dog. But that dog was ugly, and looked pretty mean. Oh yea, did I mention it was coming right at me?

"Tori!" James shouted, and tackled me, just as the creature jumped. It soared over our heads, right were mine would have been.

"Thanks. What is that." I asked, as it was turning around.

"That, is a Hellhound. Beasts of the underworld." He said.

"_What?_" Christian and I said at the same time. But James wasn't paying attention now.

"Chiron!" he shouted.

"Who is Chi-" I was cut off when the monster gave a loud wail and poofed into dust.

Were Mr. Bruner just was, there was now a white stallion. No, there was _half_ a white stallion.

"Mr. Bruner, what's going on?" I asked.

"No time for that, we need to get you into camp." Be for Christian or I could ask and questions, we were whisked away into the woods. We emerged on a hill, by a big pine tree.

We were met there by a guy. A very good looking guy, I might add.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back! I still don't own Percy Jackson or Vampire Academy. Sooooo...yea, on with the story.  
>Tori-<br>There was a girl with him, and I suddenly hoped they wern't together.  
>Don't think like that! I scolded myself, You don't even know him!<br>"Adrian, Emily, I have found two new campers, with the help of James, of corse." Mr. Bruner said, James blushed.  
>"Do you know their parrent?" the girl, Emily, asked, looking us up and down curiously.<br>Our parrent? We lived with our mom, our dad had left before we were born.  
>Mr. Bruner had a strange look on his face, like sympathy and worry mixed with something else I couldn't place. "You'd better go get Percy." he said. Adrian and Emily's eyes went wide but Emily nodded and took off down the hill.<br>"Orentation tour?" Adrian asked. Mr. Bruned nodded.  
>"Orentation? Mr Bruner, whats going on?" I asked.<br>"All in good time, but please, call me Chiron." he said. I looked at Christian, he looked just about as confuzed and scared as I was. "Adrian, the tour please."  
>He nodded and gestured us to follow. He walked down the hill, lost in thought. We got to a house that was just well... big.<br>"This is the big house." He said, I tried not to laugh, " You know those old stories? The Greek legends with the gods and the monsters?" We nodded, "Well there not myths. They are real."  
>Christian gave him a look that said he was crazy and said "Yeah, and I'm Santa." I backhanded him, I admit, I did hit kind of hard. "Owww!" I bet I looked real smug just them.<br>"I'm serious! This place, it's were the children of the gods train and fight and sometimes live. This is Camp Half Blood."  
>He went on to explain about all the gods and the monsters and how we were called 'demi-gods'. He showed us the cabbins and the rock climbing wall, the sword arena, the archery and the woods. We were at the dining pavillian when a boy caught up with us.<br>"Hey, Adrian!" we turned to see a boy with sea green eyes and black hair running to us. "Chiron said to find you, something about new campers." He looked at us and said, "This them?"  
>"Yea, but uh, there is a reason Chiron sent you to us." He had a look on his face that said things were about to get really akward. "Well... at least you won't be alone in your cabbin anymore!" He said them bolted.<br>"Thanks," i mumbeled. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Long time, no update. Yeah, sorry. So I noticed that in chap. one i put I own Adrian and Christian. I don't. Oops. I also forgot to mention that I don't own VA. Well I don't, forgive me!**

Tori-

Percy looked at us with wide eyes_.'Thanks a lot Adrian'_ I thought.

"Well..." he said.

"Percy!" I turned to see a blonde girl and a brunette girl running up to us. "Who are they?" The blonde asked. It wasn't like she was being mean, just asking.

"Ummm...my new cabbin mates." he said.

She looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Ohhhh, Percy's got sibblings." the brunette said.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "I'm Annabeth," she said, offering her hand, "That's Rose. Ignore her." ("Hey!")

"I'm Tori, that's Christian." I took her hand, then Christian did the same.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo(meanes time change)

We had been at CHB for about a month now and it was like home. We called Mom to tell her where we were and she admitted she had known the whole time.

I also got to know the people.

Percy- He's great. Him and Annabeth are great together. He's an excellent fighter. Pretty funny too :D -Posidon

Annabeth- She's brilliant. Like, rival Hermionie Granger brilliant. She is also amazing when fighting even if she prefers a dagger. -Athena

Grover- Shy but a great friend once you get to know him. Nature freak. "OH MY GODS! DONT STEP ON THAT FLOWER!" Percy and I laughed at him for a week after that. -Satyr

Adrian-Weirdo. That covers it. He's really nice though and is the maker of innapropriate jokes at the wrong times and-"IF YOU LIGHT THAT CIGARETTE **(can't spell)** I WILL KILL YOU!"- yeah. He has a smoking problem. He's a flirt so it's hard to tell if his flirting means anything. He also- "PUT THE VODKA DOWN!"- yeah, that too. -Dyonisis

Nico- He's my buddy! I annoy him and even if he pretends not to like it, it know he does. ("But I don't like it!" "Yes. Yes you do.") -Hades

Rose-Oh my gods that girl is a riot. She's hilarious! -Zues

Lissa-She's so sweet. She cares about everyone. Her and Christian have been going out for a weekn now. -Apollo

Emily-Also a maker of innapropriate jokes at the wrong times. She is one of my best friends. -Apollo

Clairisse- Stay away. -Ares

Drew-Bitch. -Aphro.

Dimitri-OMG have you seen that guy fight? He's a natural. Him and Rosie("Don't call me that!) make and great couple. -Hades

The Stolls-Make sure you have a hand on your pocket at all times. Other than that they're great! Hilarious! -Hermes

Eddie-He is newer than me here, arrived about two weeks ago. He learnes quick and is already starting to be a good fighter. -Hermes

Mia-Got here yesterday, not sure about her yet. -Domt know

Jill-Was traveling with Mia. -Demeter

Thalia- Met her when she came to visit. She's great. Just don't make her angry...Percy. ("She shouldn't have said that to me!" "She told you to duck faster." "...Still...")

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Tori, have you seen Percy?" Annabeth looked panicked.

"No, why?"

"OMG! He's not at camp!"

**So you can see we're at the part right before we meet Jason, Piper and Leo. So do you like what Tori thinks about everyone? Did I miss anyone?**


End file.
